


Spit Casually

by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2020 (Part One!) [12]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Angst, Autistic Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Bad Things Happen Bingo, Gen, Gore, Hard of Hearing Fun Ghoul (Danger Days), Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Mouth trauma, Nonbinary Fun Ghoul (Danger Days), Nonbinary Jet Star (Danger Days), Nonbinary Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Nonbinary Party Poison (Danger Days), Semiverbal Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Torture, Whump, also Fun Ghoul drinks something really gross so, this is kinda icky, yikes all around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth
Summary: The Kobra Kid has some unexpected dental work done
Relationships: Fun Ghoul & Jet Star & Kobra Kid & Party Poison (Danger Days)
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2020 (Part One!) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767937
Comments: 16
Kudos: 23





	Spit Casually

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh check the tags on this one, please :)

“It’s one of _them_ , right? The Fabulous Killjoys?”  
“The Kobra Kid, yeah. Leader’s younger brother, average record at the Crash Track, nothing particularly special about him.” Indignant, Kobra goes to protest before he’s even fully aware of what’s happening. His hands don’t move, and he realizes he’s trapped, tied down in what seems to be a chair. He drags his eyes open, fighting the beginnings of a headache, to see a pair of zonerunners standing before him in a dimly lit room.  
“Ah, there we go. He’s awake.”  
“Perfect. Now, how do we get in contact with the rest of your crew? I’m sure they’d pay real good to get you back.” A cloth gag is removed from Kobra’s mouth, and the two wait expectantly. Kobra rolls his eyes.  
“Well?” He doesn’t move, looking the one that spoke directly in the eyes. They stare each other down, until the other stranger, shorter and wearing a neon green jacket that hurts Kobra’s eyes to look at, interrupts.  
“Wait, Molly, isn’t this the one that doesn’t talk?” The one called Molly turns to look at their companion.  
“What? ‘M pretty sure it was all up on the airwaves a while ago how this one insulted a neutral and started a brawl, right? You gotta speak to do that.” They both turn to look at Kobra, who shrugs. “Arrogant fucker.” Molly starts forward, grabbing Kobra by the chin. “Do you talk or not? There something wrong with your mouth or something?” They pry his mouth open, looking inside. Kobra sticks his tongue out at them and wiggles it. The ‘runner in the green jacket laughs. “Oh, shut it, Blood Eagle, or I’ll fuck you up next.” Blood Eagle laughs harder  
“Sure thing, miss high-and-mighty, I’ll shut up now so the great and terrible Metaphor Molly can continue tryna sound intimidating!” Metaphor Molly lets go of Kobra to slap her companion. “Ouch.” Kobra snorts, and both turn to look at him. “Oh, you got something to say now, do you?” Kobra nods, and it’s Blood Eagle who leans in close to listen. Kobra takes a deep breath, opens his mouth to speak, and headbutts Blood Eagle in the face. They reel back, cursing and gripping their nose, and Metaphor Molly punches Kobra so hard the chair he’s tied to falls over, sending him clattering to the floor with no way to break his fall.  
“You good, E?”  
“Fucker prob’ly broke my nose.” They’re gripping their nose real hard, trying to stop the flow of blood.  
“Oh, get over it. ‘S not that bad.” Blood Eagle glares at her, grabbing a pair of pliers from their pocket.  
“Asshole won’t talk, then we’ll teach ‘im a lesson, hm?” They wave the pliers in Kobra’s face, blood dripping from their nose onto him. “Say something now, an’ I won’t hurt ya.” Kobra stays silent. They jam their knuckles into Kobra’s mouth, forcing it open, and select a tooth, gripping it with the pliers.  
“Damn, E, you don’ have to do that.”  
“Fuck off. The bastard fucking hurt me, I get to hurt him back.” Metaphor Molly shrugs. Kobra gags. Blood Eagle starts pulling. 

“This shit’s harder than I thought.” Ten minutes later, and all of Kobra’s teeth are still in Kobra’s mouth, and Blood Eagle is fuming mad. They twist and pull and curse Kobra, his teeth, and his parentage, finally removing a tooth in a gush of blood. Kobra groans in pain, while Blood Eagle examines their prize. “Huh.” They throw it to the ground and return to Kobra’s mouth, probing the hole in his gums. Kobra whimpers, and they grin. “Wanna keep going?”

They get better at pulling teeth the more teeth they pull, and before long, Kobra’s slumped over in the chair as blood drips steadily from his gaping mouth, teeth littering the ground around him.  
“How’s that feel, hm?” Blood Eagle tips Kobra’s head back, forcing him to look them in the eye. “You doing alright there?” Kobra spits out a mouthful of blood, splattering Blood Eagle’s green leather jacket. “Damn. Guess teeth aren’t effective enough, how’s this?” And in a single fluid movement, they take a switchblade from their pocket and jam it into Kobra’s mouth, stabbing straight through his tongue. Kobra screams, head automatically jerking back, dragging the knife in an uneven slash out and through his tongue. The blood gushes from his mouth now, and Kobra can’t even raise his hands to cover his head, tied down as they are. Blood Eagle laughs, Metaphor Molly watching silently, arms crossed.

And the door explodes, figures rushing in shrouded by smoke, a single shot to the back sending Kobra’s captors to the floor, stunned and twitching as Jet Star tucks her blaster back into its holster. Party Poison rushes to Kobra, whose shoulders shake with sobs as Poison unties him, pulling him to their chest.  
“It’s alright, K, we’ve got you, I’m so, so sorry, it’s gonna be okay...” Poison mutters comfort into his brother’s hair as they hold him, blood and tears running down onto the leather of their jacket. Fun Ghoul and Jet Star help Poison carry Kobra out to the Trans Am, and Ghoul drives while Poison sits in the backseat, wiping tears from his brother’s face.

“We gotta put them back.”  
“What the _hell_?”  
“Poison, we gotta put his teeth back in.”  
Kobra blinks, shifting on the couch in the diner. Jet Star’s standing in front of him, hands full. Fun Ghoul’s behind her, holding a cup of something, foolish grin ever present on their face. His head’s in Party Poison’s lap, Poison occupied arguing with Jet Star.  
“What do you suggest we do, then, Poison? Let him walk around, mouthful’a nothing? We gotta do this now and real fast.” Poison doesn’t have an argument.  
“Fine.”

Jet Star crouches down beside Kobra, frowning.  
“Ready, Ghoul?” They nod, handing her the cup, and Jet Star fishes around in it for a second, pulling out one of Kobra’s teeth. She forces Kobra’s mouth open, and he flinches violently with a cry of pain. Poison glares at Jet, who ignores them.  
“Alright, Kobra, I’m gonna pop these right back in, okay?”  
Kobra winces, cursing her out, but Jet’s not looking at his hands. Ghoul giggles from somewhere in the background, though. Jet Star examines the first tooth, slotting it firmly into one of the gaping bloody holes in Kobra’s gums. Kobra screams, more from fear than pain, and Jet Star moves on to the next tooth.  
“Damn, Jet, you’re pretty good at this,” comes Ghoul’s voice, and Jet makes a face.  
“Got a lotta practice in the Battery. Shut up while I concentrate.”  
“What?” Poison translates, signing, while Jet continues reinserting as many teeth as she can, as many teeth as Ghoul managed to grab off the ground. Then, she grabs up wire and glue and little strips of wood, and Poison starts off again.  
“Hey! You can’t seriously want to put that shit in his mouth?” Jet Star shrugs.  
“You gotta hold them in somehow.” Poison splutters, and Ghoul puts an arm around them in an attempt to comfort him, grabbing up the cup that had held Kobra’s teeth and drinking down the liquid inside. Poison flips their shit.  
“What in the fucking hell did you do that for, Phoenix fucking Witch, I swear I’m gonna—“ Poison slides Kobra’s head off their lap and onto a pillow, chasing after Ghoul, who’s run away, giggling.  
“I’m not about to waste good milk, Party!”  
“Don’t fucking call me Party— it’s not good milk it had Kobra’s fucking bloody teeth in it— I can’t believe—“ Ghoul jumps on him, knocking them both to the ground with a cackle, and Poison screams in rage, trapped beneath them. Jet Star rolls her eyes and returns to Kobra’s mouth.  
“Keeps those two outta the way, at least.” She glues a kind of splint into his mouth, attaching healthy teeth to the reattached ones, before stitching the gash through his tongue. Once it’s done, she helps Kobra sit up, settling into the couch beside him as he leans into her, hands moving incoherently.  
“It’s okay, hmm? Just try an’ rest, for now.” Kobra nestles into Jet, draping an arm across her as Jet runs a hand through his hair. He falls asleep not long after, as Jet watches Fun Ghoul, still sitting on Poison’s chest, pull out a marker and start drawing on their face, Poison unable to fight back for fear of waking Kobra.

Kobra wakes up alone on the mattress in one of the back rooms, disoriented and in pain. He sits up slow, face throbbing and head spinning, and makes it halfway to the dining room before his vision goes dark and when he opens his eyes he’s on the floor, Fun Ghoul leaning over him. He waves, closing his eyes again.  
“Hey, Kobra! You lost like, a shitton of blood.” Ghoul hauls Kobra up, over their shoulders, dragging him into the dining room and setting him down on the couch. “I’ll get you something to eat. Or drink, I guess,” Ghoul gestures to the scarred side of their face. “You’re gonna have a real fun couple’a weeks, drinking fucking Power Pup mixed with water all day.” Kobra flips him off with clumsy fingers, still dazed. Ghoul bows and heads off to the kitchen, still chattering as Kobra spaces out, probing idly at the soggy wood and wire stuck to his teeth.  
“Hey, I gotta question.” Ghoul returns from the kitchen, carrying a bowl of liquidy Power Pup, a straw sticking out of the sludge.  
“Yes?” Kobra signs, face less emotive than usual.  
“If your teeth don’t stay in your mouth, can I have them?”  
Kobra raises an eyebrow at Ghoul as he accepts the bowl of food.  
“Hey! It’s a fair question!”  
“Is not.”  
“Oh, whatever!” Ghoul flops down on the floor beside the couch as Kobra eats. “Are we gonna talk about the fact you got fucking kidnapped, or what?” Kobra sets down the bowl.  
“Later.”  
“That’s fair. Must’a been pretty messed-up, hm? Oh, later. Right.” Fun Ghoul keeps quiet for all of two minutes after that, rambling along about anything that strikes their fancy. Kobra watches them talk, drifting back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry I had Ghoul drink the teeth milk I honestly don’t know what possessed me to write that  
> Curse me out in the comments below, or on tumblr @wishiwasthemoon-tonight :)


End file.
